


Give One Hundred, Once

by weisswinds



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 13:54:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20640266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weisswinds/pseuds/weisswinds
Summary: Hilda violently does her best. Byleth chills out and panics. Crimson Flower.





	Give One Hundred, Once

It was as good a place as any, was Hilda's first thought. Narrow, familiar streets. One direction to watch. Ah, who was she kidding. It was a better place than any, where she would make her stand. She listened to the sounds of battle, agonized as she waited. Imperial forces were closing in, but just how far away was the tactical retreat? It was hard to tell over the pounding in her chest. This was no time for nerves. Hilda tightened her grip on Freikugel. With it she would break the Empire here, or die. 

"No third option this time, dear Claude," she murmured as a whistled signal met her ears. 

Here they came.

The Leicester soldiers made a hasty retreat in the direction of the bridge at Hilda's back, various yellows and armor streaming out of alleys and side streets to fill the square before her. It was her call to make whether they fought here or retreated to Claude's position. A glance was all she needed. She gave an ear splitting whistle, easily heard over the approaching cacophony. They all knew what it meant, it was her turn now. 

As the soldiers continued their retreat, Hilda allowed her Crest to surge. She easily leaped to a nearby rooftop, eyes in the direction of- She snatched a javelin out of the air, sending it straight through the offending pegasus knight's heart -the Imperial forces. She would need to close some of the avenues. Dear old Claude had devised just the method. She smirked at the memory of that conversation.

_ "You want me to what?" _

_ "I know you heard me, you just want me to explain it again, don't you?" _

_ "I just wanna make sure you haven't lost it is all. This is crazy even for you." _

_ "I will take that compliment under consideration, Lady Hilda. Now…" _

There wasn't much time, a fact Hilda clicked her tongue in irritation at. She hopped a few buildings over, sparing a quick glance into the alleys below as she did. Ah, there. Hilda jumped down, landing in a crouch above a long pair of fuses. 

"Just big enough," Hilda mimicked Claude's voice, "You'd better be right." 

She adjusted Freikugel on her back to strike a piece of flint, showering both fuses in ample sparks. They caught immediately, burning in opposite directions. Hilda repeated the process in two other alleys on her way back to the bridge. The last of the Leicester soldiers were beginning to cross. She frowned a bit and covered her delicate, sensitive ears.

A series of small explosions went off in rapid succession, the separate pairs of fuses all timed against one another with Hilda's speed considered. That Claude really thought of everything. A few collapsed buildings would go a long way to slowing the Imperial advance. Any advantage, no matter how much it hurt to take, was worth having at this point. 

Moments later, Imperial soldiers began to appear. There was only the farthest street they could easily approach from, the other paths blocked by rubble. Heavy silver armor, red accents, a twin headed eagle standard. Hilda hefted her own axe, not batting an eye at the advancing troops heavy weapons. A group of heavy knights formed ranks before charging right for her. Hilda grinned. They wouldn't all make it so easy, so she'd better savor this while it lasted. 

She darted forward, a pink blur fueled by Goneril's crest. Freikugel's crest stone blazed as she swung in a wide arc. The swing itself cleaved through armor and soldier alike, scattering pieces and gore before her. The ensuing pink shockwave stunned the others with its force. Hilda continued her swing, the momentum and Crest power building with the rotation. Her second swing's force left none standing, heavy knights sent flying in bloody pieces. 

"Hilda, Hilda," she chanted quietly as she exhaled. 

By then, more Imperials had filled the square, wary of her now. If they wouldn't come to her, Hilda supposed she ought to oblige them. She sent Freikugel flying with a sudden throw, following its path. It cleaved the first soldier down the middle cleanly, burying itself in the next one's armor. Its accompanying shockwave was nothing to Hilda but sent the nearest soldiers reeling. Then, she was upon them. 

Hilda ducked a sword, an arm wrapped around her would-be assailant's. She snapped it easily, wresting the sword from a now limp grip. It lasted just long enough for her to carve a bloody path to her axe. Hilda threw the broken sword at the nearest Imperial, reclaiming her axe as she drew her hand back. The backswing felled two more, momentum carrying her into a graceful pirouette and a savage kick to an exposed temple. With a short chop Hilda loosed a relatively weak shockwave, scattering the troops between her and the bridge. Hilda ducked and dodged her way through the Imperial ranks, putting the bridge at her back again. It wouldn't do to be surrounded for too long, she'd nearly gotten carried away. Hilda centered herself with her usual chant, focusing once more on the task before her. A chill went up her spine.

The sea of red parted, splitting down the middle at an unseen signal. Standing across from her, expression as unreadable as ever, was the professor. She held the Sword of the Creator in a loose grip, not even taking a stance yet. It was only logical. A Relic opposing a Relic was too poetic for it  _ not _ to happen, really. The rank and file soldiers moved behind the professor, giving them ample room to fight. 

"Nothing left but to do it," Hilda murmured, and charged. 

Her Crest's aura rose, wreathing her in a raging pink. Byleth's rose in kind, a pale green. The Sword extended, arcing back and forth to intercept Hilda's path. Hilda leaped as she reached it, throwing Freikugel downwards. It pinned the sword as she hoped. Hilda drew a dagger as she landed, continuing towards Byleth. A chill. 

Hilda charged across the square towards Byleth as both of their Crest powered auras rose. Pink rushed to meet a pale green. The Sword of the Creator arced high and struck downwards like a scorpion's tail. Hilda artfully spun and dodged her way to Byleth, each thrust of the sword finding nothing but paved streets. She pulled her arm back to throw Freikugel, other hand going to the dagger at her waist. A freezing hand went down her spine. 

Hilda narrowed her eyes at the just arrived professor standing across the square, Imperial soldiers taking their place behind her. They wouldn't interfere but… was Byleth sweating? It wasn't  _ that _ hot, Hilda thought. She must have been busy elsewhere. Byleth's green aura flared as she went on a long range offensive, Hilda's own pink rising instinctively as she batted aside the first extended thrust. She had to close that distance as quickly as possible. Hilda charged as the Sword contracted. Another thrust, Hilda rolled smoothly to one side and continued. The next came low, the Sword writhing like a snake as it approached. Hilda aimed to strike down and pin the Sword as it came. It veered right as she brought the axe down, winding around her legs as it altered its freakish course. 

"Shit."

Hilda was thrown to the side, slamming into a building as the Sword crept up her body and encircled her arms. She gasped as it began to squeeze. Hilda felt blood filling her mouth, having bit deeply into her cheek.

She pushed and strained with clenched teeth. Desperately and harder until...pop!... Hilda felt her shoulder dislocate, and with the flash of pain came a few inches to work with. Hilda's struggle against the Sword of the Creator didn't last much longer, quickly squeezing her way out of Byleth's snare. 

The professor was courteous enough to wait and watch, her face blank. The Sword quietly made its way back to her, pieces clicking back into place almost mockingly.

With gritted teeth Hilda rammed the nearby wall to pop her shoulder into place. 

"Hilda… Hilda…" she muttered, fixing a dark glare on Byleth. 

She called on her Crest's full power, ignoring the screaming pain as her muscles protested. Hilda drew her dagger as she advanced, snatching up a discarded sword in the other hand. Hilda aimed the dagger and felt her spine go cold. 

She called on her Crest's full power, ignoring the screaming pain as her muscles protested. Hilda drew her dagger as she advanced, snatching up a discarded sword in the other hand. Hilda aimed the dagger and let it fly. Byleth deflected it deftly enough, but was drenched in sweat. Hilda collected the blood filling her mouth, ready to spit. Any advantage necessary and all that. A sudden chill overcame her entire body, spine turning to ice. 

Hilda aimed the dagger and let it fly. Byleth deflected it smoothly, . Hilda collected the blood filling her mouth, ready to spit. Any advantage necessary and all that. She let the blood spray from her mouth, dismayed that Byleth saw even that coming. They exchanged rapid blows, iron sword against Relic. Hilda knew her weapon wouldn't last long under both of their strengths and aimed a steel toed kick for Byleth's leg. It swept the professor from her feet, nearly parallel to the ground. Hilda aimed a finishing thrust and felt a wave of cold from her spine. 

They exchanged rapid blows, iron sword against Relic. Hilda knew her weapon wouldn't last long under both of their strengths and aimed a steel toed kick for Byleth's leg. Byleth acted dirty faster, thrusting her sweat soaked head forward to crack Hilda's nose. She stumbled backwards, vision blurry. Hilda swung at Byleth's shape with everything she could muster and… felt the Sword of the Creator cleanly sever her arms. Her eyes widened, but there was no time for pain or hesitation. Hilda lunged for Byleth desperately, aiming to rip her throat out with her teeth. All she felt was a chill down her spine. 

She stumbled backwards, vision blurry. Hilda swung at Byleth's shape with everything she could muster and felt the Sword of the Creator cleanly sever her arms. Byleth didn't hesitate or relent, sinking the sword in Hilda's chest. As Hilda fell, life fading fast, she heard the professor muttering in a panic.

"No more mistakes, nothing else can go wrong. No more mistakes."

Hilda wondered what she meant by that. The rest was up to Claude. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> A bit experimental, i hope this conveys what i was going for! I had been itching to write some action and this part was the perfect opportunity.


End file.
